the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
David Walker
David Walker is the protagonist of the Lords of Infinity Story Blog series for the Adepts of God franchise, and is a renowned and talented member of the Order of Infinity. David was born into the House of Walker, but due to some tragic event, he was forced to leave in shame. He encountered God when he was a child and always kept God close to his heart, causing him to become particularly attuned to the Divine. This naturally led him straight to the Infinite Order. Character Origins: David was born into the House of Walker, an American branch of the Great Families. Raised since birth to be successful and strong, David spent his formative years in the seclusion of the family's estate. Despite this idealistic childhood, David's father was an alcoholic who suffered from fits of depression and paranoia. His mother was an incessant gossip and social climber who often used her own children as pawns in her schemes. David also began to display a radical nature and talent for freethinking, something which made him stand out from the other Walker children. Slowly, he was alienated from the rest of the family and viewed as an oddity, a fact which David himself simply accepted. Things came to a head, however, years later when David and several other up and coming members of the family were away on a mission. Charged with clearing out a nest of rural Vampyres, the Walkers unwittingly walked into a trap. Fleeing for their lives, Sarah Walker, David's cousin, shut a metal door to block the Vampyre's chase despite the fact that David had momentarily remained behind to hold them off. As the Vampyres approached, David found his way barred by the door, with Sarah on the other side starring back at him. Realizing what she had done, Sarah refused to open the door, and David was forced to flee down an adjacent corridor to an unknown fate. When the family returned the next day and failed to locate his body, and when he didn't turn up, he was presumed dead. The Walker Family had a headstone with his name buried in the family cemetery and then moved on. However, unbeknownst to the family, David had indeed survived. He managed to trick the Vampyres and had fled through the woods where he encountered an Orb. The Orb directed David through the woods with the bloodsuckers hot on his heels. When David and the Orb emerged safely on the other side of the forest, the Orb invited David to join the Lords of Infinity as an explorer of existence. David accepted. Facts: -David's betrayal and loss of faith in others (with the exception of God) has embittered him. However, years of exploring the Omniverse has wizened him. -Like all blood-born members of the House of Walker, David has the cobalt-blue eyes that mark the genetic heritage of the Walker bloodline. -David is proficient in firearms use, but has a tendency for using two mini-blades which he often keeps strapped to the small of his back. He can channel creative energies in the form of electricity or heat through the blades, allowing him to shock attack or burn his opponents. -Like many Theists who follow God as Infinity, David is resistant to many of the perils of trans-dimensional traveling. Category:Story Blog Category:God Category:Great Families